Family Ties
by Jaden Kismet
Summary: As a human, Alucard had a family, children. What if his descendants were alive even to this day? And what if one of them managed to find their way to Hellsing? Based after the manga, a story of the meaning of family in the vampires lives...sorta . Rated M for future violence and other stuff, AxS eventually .
1. Prologue: Danger in the Night

**I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY I'VE LEFT THIS FOR SO LONG WITHOUT ANY ACTUAL CHAPTERS AND JUST A NOTICE OF DOOM AND GLOOM AND OTHER THINGS THAT IS SAD! I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK IN GEAR AND DISHING OUT CHAPTERS JUST AS BEFORE NOW THAT THE SEMESTER IS NEARLY OVER AND I'VE GOTTEN MY WRITING GROOVE BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE *shot to death by Jackal and Cassul***

**So, here we are with a new beginning to my story~! I've changed a few around since I originally started this but a few things will stay the same. Sorry it's taken me so long to finally post something for Family Ties and thank you everyone who has stuck with me and waited patiently for the restart of this. I'm going to be taking this a little slower than the previous incarnation, with a lot more story and stuff. I'll be starting things off with an actual prologue, to kinda ease you in more than the original did. Plus, it gives more backstory to fall on later, once I continue on.**

**Again, thank you everyone who's stuck with me and everything. And for those who are wondering just WHERE in the world the next chapter for Shadows of Moonlight is . . . well, the eighth has been giving me a bit of trouble but it WILL come! . . . Eventually!**

**Seras: You really should try to update more. You'll end up losing all your readers that way. **

**Me: I KNOW! *cries* I've just been so busy with life and socializing!**

**Seras: Then what about those rp groups you joined recently? e3e**

**Me: . . . E-Erm . . . Gotta go *FLEES***

**Alucard: *Readies his Jackal and Cassul***

**Seras: Please enjoy the story~!**

***Edit* Because I forgot to add this and it's probably a good idea to always have one . . .**

**Warning: Story may contain mature themes such as gore and possible future sex. If you do not feel comfortable reading such things, I suggest you leave while you're ahead. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own Hellsing in any way shape or form, nor do I claim to own any of the characters. All rights belong to the original author Kouta Hirano. Only characters pointed out in the very beginning as my OC's I actually own, such as the two in this chapter. Thank you very much.**

* * *

Prologue

Danger in the Night

The forest was dark. Moonlight shown through bare tree branches, creating little splashes of light on the forest floor. It was all silent. Too silent, for such a warm night. No sounds could be heard, as if all the night creatures of the forest were waiting for something with baited breath. Suddenly, sound seemed to return. But not the sound of crickets and other creatures usually heard in the night. It was the sound of running.

Two figures ran through the forest, the sound of their breath echoing in the still night. In a flash of moonlight revealed an older man in what appeared to be his early thirties and a young girl of about eleven or twelve. Both had the same raven black hair—the man's messy and shoulder length, the girls long and in a braid—and the same pale skin and somewhat regal features. The only difference was in the shade of their brown eyes, the girls being a lighter more golden shade then the man's. They ran together, the girl trying her best to keep up with the man's longer strides. He gripped her hand tightly, sometimes giving her a little tug to help her along, his other hand holding a two barrel rifle.

His eyes were weary as they looked about them, taking in their surroundings and keeping the girl—his daughter— close. They were being hunted by the enemy, and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to harm his child. Suddenly, he stopped, releasing the girls hand and holding the rifle at the ready. His eyes scanned the woods. The girls clung close to her father, a small pistol shaking slightly in her hands as she too looked around. After a moment, the girl started to relax, though her father remained as he was. Looking up at him, she spoke, her voice holding a thick Romanian accent.

"Tată*, are they near?" She spoke quietly; as if afraid someone would hear them. But who, when there was no one else around? The man didn't answer right away, still watching the shadows carefully. He didn't look at his daughter as he spoke, his own voice low and rough, his accent much thicker than the girl with him.

"I do not know . . . but be ready for anything. When I say run, you keep running without looking back. Understand?" He looked down at her as he said this last part, the serious tone bellied by the worry in his brown eyes. The girl gulped, shivering slightly. It had suddenly become colder than before, the warm night ceasing to be warm at all.

"Tată, I'm scared."

He smiled sadly, leaning down to give her a small, reassuring kiss on the forehead. "Do not be afraid. I will find you again. Remember, our blood is strong, and will never die out." Together, they each pulled out of their shirt a simple silver cross, with the faintest etching in it. As they crossed themselves and kissed their crosses, they spoke silently together:

"Cenușă în cenușă, praf de praf.*"

Suddenly, a screaming roar ripped through the night, causing the girl to scream in fright and the man to whip his rifle around, searching the darkness for the source of the noise. They were here. They had caught up to them. He took a moment to glance down at his child . . . his precious copil*. She shivered next to him, fear evident on her face as she shakily held that pea-shooter at the ready. Pride for her warmed his heart, and he glared back into the dark. Like hell he would let those freaks take his child from him. Not as long as his heart beat and blood ran through his veins! And may god have mercy on their undead souls. His eyes caught movement in the dark, and slowly, with the light of the full moon and his own keen night vision, he was able to spot them ambling towards them with an unsteady gate.

Ghouls.

And where there were ghouls, a vampire wouldn't be far behind.

"Aurelia, I need you to run." The girl—Aurelia—stared up at him in shock.

"No, Tată, please don't leave me!"

"You will do as I say! Now run! RUN!" He shot into the dark, hitting the ghouls each time either in the head or the heart. He hadn't stayed alive this long not knowing the proper way to dispatch ghouls. Again and again he fired, reloading the two barrels each time in quick succession. Aurelia looked on in a kind of fascinated horror as ghouls fell down . . . and others took their place. She looked to her father; standing straight and firing again and again, aim true every time. The man who'd raised her these past twelve years, who'd given her all she needed even when it left him with nothing. Her hero. Tears welled in her eyes. Quickly, she enveloped him in her arms.

"I'll find you again, Tată, I swear I will!"

Without another sound, released him and ran. She ran through the trees and brush, twigs whipping at her face as the gunfire became farther and farther away. She continued running, blinded by the tears that refused to cease. On and on she ran, until she could see dawn in the distance. She ran until, too tired to go on, she ended up passing out at the edge of a distant town.

It wasn't until four days later that she woke up in the town hospital. And as soon as she woke, she cried. And no matter how hard the nurses and doctors tried to calm her, she would not stop. For her father had broken his promise.

He hadn't come for her.

* * *

** WOOHOO! So glad that's over and done with! Are you all happy now? Do you all still love me?! I hope all of you enjoy this little prologue and want to know what happens next~! You're also probably wondering where Hellsing comes into play with this, hmm? Well, you'll find out soon enough my lovelies~! Aaaaaah, I can feel my old driving working through me again!**

** So many unanswered questions! Who were the man and child running away from ghouls? And why were the ghouls after them in the first place? Stay tuned for the official first chapter of FAMILY TIES to find out! And also be on the lookout for the REALLY long awaited eighth chapter of SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT which should be up as soon as I actually write it. I'M SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG, I JUST BARELY GOT MY GROOVE BACK! *cries***

**Alucard: You're a pathetic excuse of a human.**

**Me: I KNOW! *whimpers in a corner forever***

**Seras: Oh come on, Master, at least she finished the prologue!**

**Alucard: After how many months of planning? *sneers* What a disgrace. **

**Me: *cries pathetically into a puddle of misery***

**Seras: Erm, excuse while we revise the writer. Until next time~!**

***Edit* I forgot to add the translations for the Romanian I have in this chapter. I'm using a online translator to get these translations so if any of them are wrong, please PM me with the correction and I'll be sure to change them!**

**1. Tată- Father**

**2. Cenușă în cenușă, praf de praf- Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**

**3. Copil- baby**


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises in the Rain

**Oh my gosh, two updates in one day?! I figured since I had kept so many of you waiting for so long just for the Prologue, and I was in such a writing mood today, that I'd be nice for once and put the actual First chapter up as well. Please love me for this~! *Shot* Ehem, anyways, so Alucard and Seras are actually introduced in the story this time! Yippee~! That means they won't be trying to kill me anymore~! Anyways, usual stuff, I'll start working on chapter two as soon as possible, which might be tonight with the way things are going. SWEET~! Enjoy, read and review and all that good stuff. I live off of reviews~!**

**Alucard: Two in one day? I applaud you your abilities.**

**Me: Aw shucks Alucard, that's so nice of you~!**

**Alucard: Too bad it had to take all those months just to GET those two chapters out.**

**Me: *cries***

**Seras: Erm . . . please enjoy~!**

***Edit* Because I forgot to add one and it's always a good idea to have these . . .**

**Warning: Story may contain mature themes such as gore and sex in future chapters . . . you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Hellsing or any of the original characters in Hellsing. All rights belong to the author Kouta Hirano. Only characters that I point out in the very beginning belong to me. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprises in the Rain

Rain pattered against the window pane, keeping a steady staccato. Lightning flashed outside, followed almost immediately by a booming crash of thunder. Fire sputtered uselessly in the fireplace inside the room, giving no warmth to the otherwise dark interior. A large wing backed chair sat beside the window, a small figure reclining in it lazily, hidden by shadow. Another flash of lighting revealed a petite young woman with spikey blonde hair, garbed in a blood red uniform. Seras Victoria, her crimson eyes half closed, was bored out of her mind. It had been months since her Master's return and no new missions had been given out by the head of the Hellsing organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Ever since the demise of Millennium some odd 30 years ago, the number of incidents had gone down dramatically. But still, this was ridiculous. Never before had they gone so long without at least _one_ vampire attack . . . and here it was going onto month six without even a peep from the freaks. _Perhaps they sensed my Master's revival_, the cute blond thought idly, _and they're all in hiding so as not to end up his next meal._ Even the visual thought of her master devour poser vampires like chicken nuggets from a happy meal didn't help her mood. Sighing, she forced herself up from the chair, stretching her lean, well-shaped body as she contemplated something to do.

_Maybe I'll go and have a talk with Master. _She grinned at the thought, immediately creating a portal out of the room and into the long subterranean hall that led to her Master's domain, as well as her own room. She could have easily teleported to his room as well, but she had too much respect for his privacy to arrive without asking first. Since his return, Seras had spent most of her time with Alucard, his pride in her finally becoming a full fledge No-Life Queen apparent every time they spoke. She'd been learning much about her Master, no longer afraid or shy to be in his presence. In fact, she almost always found one reason or another to be with her dark Master—whether with idle conversation or just enjoying each other's company in silence. Either way, with his dark and sinister personality, it was never a dull moment with her master. A voice interrupted her thoughts, a male voice with a thick French accent.

_"Master this, Master that, I'm sorry Mignonette, but you sound like a school girl with a crush on her professor."_ Seras grimaced at Pip, her eternal companion and familiar. Pip Bernadette usually didn't comment too much on the goings-on in her life, typically going . . . wherever he went when not bothering her with his insight on things. For whatever reason, though, he always had some snarky comment about her Master. _"That's because I'm tired of listening to your silly little thoughts about him all the time. I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here Mignonette and you keep ruining it by imagining that sadistic psycho every five minutes!"_

_ "PIP! Honestly, I do _not_ act like a school girl. And can I help it that I'm happy he's back home?"_

_ "Yes, yes, so you've said the other billion times since he's been back. Seriously, Mignonette, I don't mind you liking other men besides me. Not having a body, there's not much I can actually do in the romance department," _Seras couldn't help but snort allowed at that conjecture, _"But I don't see why it's got to be that sadist! He's not even that attractive, with that creeper 'I'm-going-to-eat-your-entrails-with-hot-sauce-and-enjoy-it" smirk of his. He's got no fashion sense either!"_

_ "You think too much, Pip. What makes you think I like Master as anything more than a friend?"_

_ "Um, the fact that I've witnessed one or two of your fantasies about him when you sleep?"_

_ "PIP!"_

_ "What? It's not like I can help it. We're of one mind and body after all. Besides, I don't really have all that much else to do when you're asleep but watch your dreams or sleep myself."_

Seras' face burned red at what he was saying, and immediately shut the mental link between them. It was the only way she would stay sane. But what he said was true. Seras _had_ been thinking of her Master in romantic terms recently—no, even before his return, Seras had had romantic thoughts of her Master. When it started she wasn't quite sure. But even after all these years, she couldn't help the way her undead hard beat just a little faster when he was near. Sighing, she stopped her walk and leaned against one gray stone wall.

"What am I doing? It's not like I have any chance with him anyways, even if we are both No-Life King and Queen in our own rights. After all . . . he loves Sir Integra." She had no actual proof of it, but she noticed every time they were together, the air around them was a little . . . different. A little more charged. It was obvious that they were fond of each other in any case. And there was also that little thing that Alucard did, calling Sir Integra "Count" when he returned. And it hadn't been Seras that he'd returned to first thing on his return. It was Sir Integra. No, there would never be anything between Master and Childe than companionship. But Sir Integra was old now. And she would never consent to becoming a vampire now. Shaking her head from such thoughts, Seras straightened up and continued on her way. Even if all she could ever be to her master was a companion, that was enough for her. It would have to be, if she wanted to follow him into the darkness like she said she would.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the black metal door with the blood insignia on it. That seal gave her the creeps every time she saw it. It matched the ones that sometimes appeared on her Master's gloves; the seal of his servitude. She took a moment to fix her skirt and play with her hair a bit, trying to make herself presentable. She stopped when she heard a rather ungentlemanly snort from Pip in her head. Clearing her throat a bit, she knocked on the door, knowing her Master would hear her no matter how softly she knocked.

"Master, may I come in?" There was a long pause before the door slowly slid open on its own, a deep, slightly accented voice greeting her in the gloom inside.

"Of course, Seras. You are always welcome in my domain."

Smiling, she quickly made her way inside the darkness, unafraid of what might greet her. Immediately the door closed behind her, enveloping her into her Master's personal quarters. She found him quickly, sitting as usual in that thrown like chair of his, a bottle of his favorite blood wine and two wine flutes sitting beside him on the wine table. He was wearing his orange lenses today, though his hat was nowhere to be seen, leaving his messy pitch black hair revealed. His usual Cheshire cat grin was on his face, his fingers steeple before him as he sat in the chair casually.

"Seras, what a delightful surprise. I had not expected you to visit me tonight." He sounded like he was laughing at an inside joke only he knew about, orange lenses flashing in the dull light. Seras couldn't help the impish grin that spread across her face as she made her way towards her master.

"You know very well I take at least a minute out of my schedule everyday just to see you Master. You shouldn't sound so surprised anymore." She stopped just before her masters chair, looking down at him as he looked up at her. His grin spread, a chuckle escaping passed his thin, pale lips.

"It is always a surprise for me whenever you come here of your own free will. I still remember the scared little kitten that would cower before me at every turn." Seras pouted at him, not liking to be reminded of her old self, before she'd finally realized her full potential as nosferatu.

"Master, please don't tease me like that. I've been a full-fledged vampire for years now, ever since the battle with Millennium."

"Yes . . . that is true. And some thirty odd years have passed since then. You've changed much since that time, Seras Victoria. You are no longer my frightened little police girl. And yet, I can't help but ask myself . . . why have you stayed by my side for so long? You are free to come and go as you please and yet you do not. Why is that?" Despite the light air in which he spoke, Seras could detect a hint of seriousness to his tone. Could it be . . . that he was worried she'd leave one day? She smiled gently, and kneeled before him, as a knight would before their king.

"My Master . . . you once asked me if I would follow you into the darkness despite my fears . . . and my answer now as it was then is 'yes'. I will follow you forever into the darkness, not because you are my master, not because I am your servant, but because it is my wish to remain by your side. That is why, after all these years, I did not leave Hellsing. I knew you would return here one day and I wanted to be here for your revival." Her smile at him widened—a smaller version of Alucard's own Cheshire cat grin—her crimson eyes glowing up at him. "Will you, my Master, allow me to remain by your side? Despite my past fears and the power I hold now?" Seras's heart was beating quickly. She could hear it; her master could probably hear it. This was as close to a confession of her feelings as she would ever get; even knowing that she would never be anything more than a simple companion for her master.

The silence stretched between then for what felt like an eternity for Seras, her eyes never leaving the orange gaze of her Master. Finally, Alucard moved, reaching one hand out slowly to cup her cheek softly. Seras blinked at the gesture. Only once before had he ever touched her so gently. It was after she had just drunk blood for the first time since her turning, gaining all her power as a true nosferatu. Alucard's smile, as he gazed down at her, was unbearably kind.

"I would be honored to have you stand by my side for the rest of eternity. Seras Victoria."

Seras could feel her eyes well slightly with tears. But before she could say another word, an alarm went off inside her head from Pip. Something was wrong. Standing up quickly, she used her shadows to find the source of the disturbance.

"Something has tripped one of my alarms. There's an intruder!" Alucard remained seated, though an air of intrigue was around him.

"Where?"

"It's headed down the north hall . . . it's not moving very quickly so it's probably trying for stealth."

"Go and find the source. I shall alert Integra of the situation." Seras nodded at the order, already phasing through the wall before he could finish. Racing through the mansion, Seras stalked the intruder. She found the window they'd sneaked in through, water dripping down the window sill onto the once polished and carpeted floor. Following the trail, Seras was surprised to discover that the intruder was headed towards the kitchen of all places. Was it not an enemy of Sir Integra then? Frowning, she slowly slipped in through the still swinging kitchen door. She wasn't afraid of it attacking her—if it was just another random freak, she would be more than a match for it. But there was no one in sight. She could sense a presence . . . but it wasn't of a freak or some other supernatural creature. So then, what—

A noise in the pantry drew her attention. Drawing her hand gun (she'd ordered than custom made so that she had something other than the Harkkonen to fight with) she made her way quietly to the pantry. Whoever it was that was in there, they knew she had found them. She could tell by how fast their heart was beating. That alone told her it was a normal mortal that was hiding away. But then, who in their right mind would go through the trouble of infiltrating the Hellsing Manor only to go to the kitchen? Her question was answered a moment later when she pushed the door open, leveling her gun onto the intruder. She gasped in shock, immediately lowering the weapon.

_"Master, I found the intruder . . . but you're not going to like this. Or, more like, Sir Integra isn't going to like it."_

_ "What is it Seras?"_

_ "Well, you see Master . . . the intruder is . . . erm . . ."_

_ "Spit it out, who is the intruder?"_

_ "Well . . . the intruder is a child."_

* * *

**Ohoho~! It appears things are getting rather interesting here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The second one will be out as soon as I actually write it! *Killed***

**Who is this mysterious child that appeared at Hellsing? And how did they get in in the first place?! Stay tuned for the next chapter of FAMILY TIES!**

**Also be on the lookout for the next installment for my other work, SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT which I'll also be working on! Thank you all again those that have stuck with me and bothered to put up with my lack of updating so long. I promise, I'll try to keep that from happening this time!**

**Alucard: Stop jabbering and get to work! *Points Jackal and Cassul at***

**Me: *WEEP* SLAVE DRIVER!**

**Alucard: No excuses! Now TYPE! *Shoots at***

**Seras: Until next time~!**


End file.
